


Flirting With Disaster

by Night_StormCaptain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mallura, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which Lance is an idiot, it gets resolved though, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_StormCaptain/pseuds/Night_StormCaptain
Summary: Jealousy makes a fool of Lance and a mess of Team Voltron.





	Flirting With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://tear22voltronshipping.tumblr.com/post/166409301756/pidgance-pidgance-give-me-lance-flirting-with)

“Are… you okay?”  Hunk slowly opened the door to Lance’s cabin a crack to check on his friend.  When Lance gave no reply, Hunk entered the cabin and slid the door shut behind him.

“Who does he think he is?” Lance fumed.

“You mean Matt?” Hunk asked cautiously.

“Yes!  Having the gall to waltz in and start flirting with the Princess right off the bat -- can you imagine?”

“Because no one I know has done that before,” Hunk mumbled.

“And is it just me, or was she actually flirting back?  Do you think maybe he’s using some sort of trickery on her mind or something?”

“Maybe it’s time for you to move on,” Hunk suggested hesitantly, bracing himself for the backlash.

If looks could kill, the one Lance gave Hunk then would have done the job.  “Move on?  No way!  Allura is the love of my life!  Grrr, I’ll show that little slimeball… he doesn’t deserve her…”  He trailed off, murmuring to himself.

“And… how exactly do you plan to do that?”

Lance cut himself off mid-mutter.  “I’ve got it!  If he’s so keen on flirting with Allura, let’s see how he likes it when I start flirting with his sister!”  His eyes lit up.  “And then maybe Allura will realize what she’s missing out on!”

“That is quite possibly the worst idea you’ve ever had,” said Hunk, but Lance was clearly no longer listening.  Dreading the moment Lance would put his plan into action, Hunk left the cabin.

* * *

Pidge typed rapidly, immersing herself in the streams of code appearing onscreen to avoid thinking about the drama playing out on the ship around her.  She was glad to have Matt back, but ever since his arrival, he had flirted nonstop with Allura, causing Lance to become more unbearably affectionate toward the Princess than ever before.  Which was fine.  There was nothing wrong with Lance being in love with a beautiful, magical princess from outer space.  Pidge repeated this to herself in her mind, trying to make herself believe it.

The doors to the bridge slid open, and in came Lance, looking fiercely determined and as dashing as ever.  As he sauntered up the middle of the room, Matt casually slipped an arm around Allura’s shoulders and whispered something in her ear.  Allura giggled, Matt blushed, and Lance glowered at the pair of them.  Expecting him to deliver some exaggerated pick-up line to Allura, Pidge was completely unprepared for Lance to sidle up next to her computer and say, “Girl, are you a scientist?  Because I think you and I have some serious  _ chemistry.” _

Pidge could only gape at him as he went on.  “You may be the Green Paladin, but I bet all the others girls are green with envy of your beauty!”

Matt let out a roar of laughter.  “I’ve never seen her turn that shade of red before!”

“Lance, are you all right?” Allura sounded genuinely concerned.

“Lance, you need to stop this,” said Hunk.

_ Stop this?   _ Pidge searched Lance’s face.   _ What’s he doing? _

“Are Lance and Pidge…?”

“Lance, this was a bad idea.”

“You’ve certainly hacked into my heart.”

“If you’re trying to make me jealous, it isn’t going to work.”

_ Of course.   _ Pidge suddenly felt as though she was trying to swallow a rock.   _ This isn’t about me at all.  It’s still just about Allura.   _ Pushing aside her computer screens , she fled from the bridge, barely restraining her tears until she was out of sight.

* * *

Lance blinked in surprise as Pidge stormed past him.  “Did I offend her?”

Silence.

“Am I missing something here?”

“Go after her.”  Shiro’s tone left no room for argument.

“That is the single stupidest thing you’ve ever done,” Hunk declared.  The others simply glared at him.

Realizing his plan could have been much better thought through, Lance left the bridge, feeling his teammates’ disappointed gazes boring into his back like lasers.  As he walked slowly down the hall, he became aware of a sniffling sound.  Following his ears, he soon found its source huddled in a corner with her arms around her knees, crying softly.

Lance’s heart twinged at the sight, and he realized Pidge probably wouldn’t want him to see her this vulnerable, especially if this was his fault.  He began to back away as quietly as he could manage, but Pidge raised her head and met his eyes.  Her own unusual golden eyes were rimmed with red, and her face was streaked with tears.  She opened her mouth to speak, and Lance knew that whatever she had to say was going to hurt.

“I’m sorry,” he burst out, interrupting her.  “I don’t know where exactly I messed up, but you need to know that I would never, ever want to hurt you.”

Pidge looked down, remaining silent for so long that Lance was sure she was ignoring him.  He was turning to leave when she finally spoke.  “You didn’t mean any of it, did you.”

“Well, I mean -- that is to say -- you see, I -- no.”  Lance hung his head in shame.  “I flirted with you to make your brother mad and Allura jealous.”

“I thought so.”  Pidge didn’t sound pleased to be proven right.

Lance figured he ought to let it go, but something was nagging at him.  “Why did you get so upset about it?  I mean, we could have had fun with this!  Granted, maybe I should have told you first, but --”

She cut him off by saying something too quietly for him to hear.

“Sorry, what was that again?”

“I said I have feelings for you!”  Lance jumped at the sudden ferocity in her voice, the intensity of her gaze.  “I’ve been in love with you since the Garrison, but since you obviously never felt the same, I never said anything, but then just now you started flirting with me and I didn’t know what to think, and when it turned out you got my hopes up only to smash them again--”  She broke off mid-rant, her shoulders slumping as all the fight drained out of her.

It was too much to comprehend all at once.  Lance took a few slow steps backward, then turned and fled.

* * *

Two weeks passed very tensely.  No tears were shed, no pick-up lines were dropped, no sudden confessions of love were made.  Lance ceased his flirtations toward Allura, withdrawing deep within himself.  Pidge could feel a rift growing between herself and the others as well as she immersed herself deeper than ever in tracking the Galra.  The Castle tended to be silent, devoid of any conversation not essential to the war effort.

One evening found Pidge in her room, absentmindedly stroking her blue trash floof from the space dump and staring at the wall, when a knock on her door jolted her from her reverie.  “Who is it?” she asked with little enthusiasm.

“It’s Lance.”   _ Oh.  “ _ Can I come in?”

“If you must.”

The sliding door hissed open, and in stepped Lance, looking disheveled and exhausted but still gorgeous.  Once inside, he simply stood there, looking as awkward as Pidge felt.

“Well, what do you want?” Pidge prompted a little impatiently.

“I’ve been thinking,” Lance began.

“That would be a first,” said Pidge before she could stop herself.

“Ha ha, very funny.  Anyway, I realized I’ve been acting like a complete idiot.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Pidge deadpanned.

Ignoring her comments, Lance forged on.  “When I saw Allura, I thought it was love at first sight.”  Pidge tried not to glower, though based on Lance’s alarmed expression, she figured she was failing.  “My point is, thinking someone is pretty -- that’s not really love.  Love is when you care about someone more than life itself.  You’ll put their needs above your own, and you always want them by your side.  I was too blind to see that.”

“So… what are you saying?”  Pidge’s heart pounded.   _ Don’t get your hopes up, don’t get your hopes up… _

“What I’m saying is…  Pidge, I care about you more than life itself.  I haven’t done a good job of this, but I’m willing to put your needs above what I want, and I never want to leave your side.”  Lance shuffled his feet awkwardly, glancing between her face and the ground.

The silence began to stretch out between them, and Pidge knew she had to act.  Before she could psych herself out, she stood, rising onto her tiptoes to press her lips against Lance’s.  He wrapped his arms around her, simultaneously pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

“Well, it’s about time!” exclaimed a voice from outside, and with a surge of dread, Pidge realized that Lance had left the door open.

“Want to help me kill my brother?” Pidge asked Lance, leaning around him to glare at the brother in question.

Lance shook his head, the smirk that Pidge had fallen for spreading across his lips.  “Nah.  He can have Allura -- I have someone better.”

“Not what I meant,” Pidge muttered.  Lance’s response was to kiss her again.


End file.
